


One-Sided Rivalry

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

“I hate you.”

Adorable — greeted by a kid less than half his size trying to look bigger than he is, hands on his hips and all. Natsuki looked up at him, lips composed to a scowl; glare less intimidating and more petulant child.

Akira didn’t know if he should be amused or bemused. This kid was something else — rude, uncouth, horribly unlikeable — but those traits squished into a small body, it was almost… cute.

He settled with a sigh and an awkward rub at the back of his neck. “What did I do?”

Natsuki with his tiny steps and his little apron made his way to the shop entrance, poking at Akira’s thigh, all the while never breaking eye contact.

“Stay away from Yuki.” Akira supposed that was intended to be threat. It really didn’t feel like one, though.

“Aki-nii?”

A new voice cut between them. They turned to find a mop of red peek from behind Akira’s legs. Face dusted a slight red, he held unto his fish bowl tightly, eyes darting back and forth between his two friends.

“Yuki!” A complete one-eighty and Natsuki went to hug Yuki with one of the widest smiles Akira had seen on him.

Man, that kid’s scary.

“You’re not fighting, are you?” Yuki said.

“No, no, I was just taking Akira to his seat… I saved a seat for you too, come on! We have specials today. Cakes! You like vanilla, don’t you?” Natsuki kept rambling as he lead Yuki to a seat at the end of the shop near the kitchen. After shouting for his dad to bring them the cakes, he turned to Akira. Sitting next to an oblivious Yuki, he smirked, sense victory oozed from his being.

 _Ah._  Akira made a mental note to tease the kid about his little crush some other time.


	2. Chapter 2

“You skipped club activities again.”

It wasn’t accusing, it wasn’t scolding – out of his mouth it sounded just like a passing comment and Akira didn’t need to turn around to know who it is. Only one person could irk him in a way that, if it were to come from anyone else, would otherwise be harmless.

“Yamaaada?”

And of course, there’s that stupid dragging of a syllable in his name.

“Yeeees?” Akira turned and was met face to face with blonde hair and blue eyes – definitely a rare sight here in Japan, but George  _was_ a transfer student. From Britain or somewhere another – he doesn’t really care to remember.

“Club activities. Explain yourself.” Again, George sounded like he wasn’t really demanding for an answer. Akira wondered if George actually cared, or if he was just keeping it up for show  _(probably the former, knowing him)_.

“I was asked to babysit the Usami kids,” Akira deadpanned. He didn’t really need to explain himself. It’s not like they actually  _have_ any club activities. The two of them are the only members of the Extraterritorial Research club and Akira was more-or-less only there because George recruited  _(kidnapped)_  him on the first day of school and  _why the hell not?_ It’s not like Akira disliked his upperclassman. He respected him even, to some degree, but really, sometimes George and his unbuttoned collar can go fuck himself.

“I see. You’re forgiven, then.” Akira didn’t  _need_ his forgiveness. “Report to me next time you intend to be absent.”

Akira mumbled a half-hearted response and watch as George walked away with a flip of his hair, tempted to drop an insult or two just to spite him.

“Asshole,” he said when George was out of earshot. He couldn’t resist.


End file.
